


Автостопщик

by Evilfairy



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем виноваты Большая Синяя Кнопка и Габриэль. Хотя Габриэля даже нет в этой истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Автостопщик

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Ангелине. С днем рождения! :)

_«Большая галактическая энциклопедия» в статье о любви затрудняется привести определение. В «Путеводителе по галактике» рекомендуют всячески ее избегать. К великому несчастью, Артур Дент не читал «Путеводитель по галактике»._

 

  
 _— У нас нормальность._  
 _— Нормальность? У нормальных людей все дома. — Что норма? — Что дом? — Кто все?_

  
Есть что-то охрененски забавное в том, что и Дин, и Сэм не хотели, чтобы в Импале стоял невероятностный двигатель. И уж тем более, они не собирались пользоваться Большой Синей Кнопкой, которая включала невероятностную тягу. Да никто в здравом уме не стал бы ей пользоваться, потому что… Ну кому охота оказаться непонятно где в компании фикуса вместо младшего брата? Точно не Дину.   
  
Однако так получается, что с трудом починенный Бобби, этот робот с затяжной депрессией, не может договориться с компьютером, и они застревают посреди Галактики. С Дином и Сэмом Импала принципиально не разговаривает, и – ну что им еще остается? – они нажимают на Большую Синюю Кнопку.   
  
Дин готовится к тому, что их сейчас сплющит десять раз и закинет в космическое пространство вогонов или вообще в соседнюю Вселенную. Дин не имеет ничего против соседних Вселенных, просто он в них совсем не разбирается. В конце концов, ему нравится эта!   
  
Но ничего не происходит, их просто слегка потряхивает – Сэм подлетает к потолку и смачно долбится об него своим лохматым затылком примерно минуту, а потом падает на Бобби. Дин делает вид, что его совсем не тошнит, и обнимает панель управления. Но потом все быстро приходит в норму, и это вообще-то должно вызывать подозрения, ведь понятие норма в этой вселенной очень относительно. Очень. Относительно.   
  
Поэтому, когда Бобби заявляет о том, что у них на борту заяц, Дин понимает, что такое развитие событий довольно закономерно. Импала радостно мигает приборной панелью, но все ещё молчит, и Дин думает, что даже с Сэмом иногда проще, чем с женщинами. Бобби отправляется за автостопщиком – черт бы вообще побрал дурацкий «Путеводитель по галактике» и его инициативных авторов, призывающих так идиотски путешествовать.   
  
Слава… чему-нибудь, они подобрали гуманоида! Нет, Дин не расист, просто гуманоиды ему понятнее хотя бы потому, что он знает, где у них лицо, а где задница. Да, он однажды перепутал! Не нужно напоминать ему об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь!   
  
Сэм, страдающий на полу, уже успевший избавиться от мультяшных птичек перед глазами, но еще не причесавший свою лохматую башку, первым подскакивает к автостопщику и зачем-то пожимает руку. И бормочет что-то про то, как он рад увидеть хоть кого-то на этом чокнутом корабле помимо своего чокнутого брата и такого же чокнутого робота. Дин мысленно обещает отправить его в Институт Благородных Девиц, когда – если - они окажутся там. Гуманоид ошарашено жмет огромную ладонь Сэма и скидывает капюшон.   
  
На секунду Дину кажется, что невероятностная херня все еще работает, потому автостопщик так прекрасен, так невероятно прекрасен, особенно эти глаза, отключите мир… О. Голубые глаза смотрят прямо в душу, а может, просто через Дина на Большую Синюю Кнопку. Но этого в любом случае достаточно, чтобы лишить Дина дара речи. Бобби пристально глядит на него пару секунд, а потом произносит короткий монолог о тщетности бытия, который сводится к неизменному выводу — Дин - идиот.   
  
— Меня зовут Кастиэль, — говорит автостопщик глубоким хриплым голосом и неуверенно улыбается. Дин прямо-таки видит хренова невероятностного купидона, выпускающего в него стрелу за стрелой. Купидон выглядит как толстый голый мужик, и Дин уже говорил, что хочет сменить Вселенную?   
  
— Я Сэм, — говорит Сэм и сверкает ямочками на щеках. Убери свои ямочки, очаровашка, мысленно стонет Дин. — А это мой старший брат Дин. Он немного странный, но в принципе не буйный.   
  
— Меня можно не представлять, — ворчит Бобби и медленно топает в сторону кухни. Сэм усмехается, представляя Кастиэлю и его. У того на лице очаровательное замешательство, и Дин размышляет, где его можно будет спрятать только для себя одного. Или он слишком торопится?   
  
Сэму с Кастиэлем, похоже, очень комфортно, потому что, пока Дин стоит в полной прострации, погрязая все глубже в непристойных желаниях, они идут на кухню, что-то обсуждая. Дин чувствует себя брошенным и несчастным, поэтому спешит за ними.   
  
— Я обычно не путешествую автостопом, — вздыхает Кастиэль. Глаза у него не то печальные, не то лукавые. Дин засовывает лицо в специальную штуку – нет, он не собирается учить названия всех этих штук, потому что для этого есть Сэм – и думает о том, что хочет бурбона и виски. Тут же материализуется стакан со льдом и темным напитком внутри. Дин пробует и кривится, потому что это смесь бурбона и виски. — Во всем виноват мой старший брат.  
  
— Понимаю, — говорит Сэм и на лице у него неподдельное сочувствие. Дожили. Дин ему лучшие годы своей жизни отдал, а он?..  
  
— Так вот, мой старший брат Габриэль выкинул меня в открытый космос, объявив, что я должен найти свою любовь наконец. Я сбежал ото всех девушек, с которыми он устраивал мне свидания. Габриэль немного помешан на моей личной жизни, но я его не виню, — судя по голосу, Кастиэль его и впрямь не винил. — Но в космосе довольно трудно выжить, поэтому я начал голосовать.   
  
— Тебе повезло, что мы включили невероятностную тягу, — бормочет Дин и тут же понимает, что это первые его слова за все время, что Кастиэль на борту Импалы.   
  
Кастиэль, видимо, тоже это понимает и вновь смотрит этими своими невозможными глазами, а потом слегка смущенно кивает.  
  
— Спасибо, — кто-то должен дать Дину валерьянки. Заботливая кухня материализует ему стакан с водой и баночку с каплями.   
  
— Мы можем доставить тебя обратно к брату, — предлагает Дин, мысленно просчитывая, сколько Импала будет злиться на них и сколько им из-за этого придется блуждать по галактике, пользуясь Большой Синей Кнопкой. Выходило, что очень долго. А это значит, что Кастиэль задержится у них настолько же. А потом, может, даже не захочет уходить…   
  
Сэм пинает его под столом, делая страшные глаза. Вернее, это он думает, что их делает, потому что Дин упорно видит щенячье выражение на его лице. Кастиэль снова улыбается и продолжает пристально смотреть на Дина. Или сквозь него на валерьянку. В любом случае, он кивает и говорит:  
  
— Я был бы очень благодарен, — Дин мужественен и спокоен. Вернее, делает вид, но об этом знать кому-то необязательно. Потому что он вообще-то вроде как счастлив. 


End file.
